The present disclosure relates generally to the field of flyswatters, and, more particularly, to a flyswatter with a replaceable swatter.
House flies are recognized as carriers of easily communicable diseases. People typically use flyswatters to swat house flies. A flyswatter typically includes an elongated handle and a swatting panel at an end of the handle. The swatting panel is typically a perforated flat piece that does not catch much air in a quick motion but can catches a fly in its path or against a surface. However, a shortcoming of the conventional flyswatter is that fly remnants often stick to the swatting panel which can be difficult to clean and itself becomes a source of pathogens. As such what is needed is a flyswatter having an easily removable swatting panel that can be discarded when dirty.
The drawings accompanying and forming part of this specification are included to depict certain aspects of the disclosure. A clearer conception of the disclosure, and of the components and operation of systems provided with the disclosure, will become more readily apparent by referring to the exemplary, and therefore non-limiting, embodiments illustrated in the drawings, wherein like reference numbers (if they occur in more than one view) designate the same elements. The disclosure may be better understood by reference to one or more of these drawings in combination with the description presented herein.